My Fictional Worlds
"My Fictional Worlds" By Julian Totton My name is Jules, and I like creativity a lot. Creative Writing is one of my favorite past times. But sometimes I wonder if perhaps I create a whole universe in my computer each time. I’ve always pictured the characters I’ve made coming together and hanging out. Sometimes I feel bad about those stories I never finished or deleted. Either from my worst enemy, writer’s block or just not wanting to continue something I’d consider going downhill. For example, one time I wrote a horror story about a man named Thomas in his room, being attacked by an intruder. I felt this was too cliché and just deleted the whole thing. It was so short, just 2 pages when I deleted it, it never reached a proper conclusion. For 5 years I’ve been doing this. But if I’m really honest with myself, I have to question why I do these things? I feel that my stories are pretty underrated and well I get picked on at school a lot too, trying to show some of my creativity. But that’s what it is for me and every other lower class writer, I guess. So often I’ve wanted to receive comments, reviews and attention to the stories and comics I’ve made. I’ve just been feeling down about this for a while, but all that was gonna change this one night. I had the greatest journey and I’ll be glad to tell the tale. It had been another typical Friday night, I went home to watch TV and draw. Later that night, I went to open up “Word” and view some of the stories I wrote before, and then I noticed something. An old un-finished story I wrote called “Fish World Adventures”. I thought about going back to it, to look at it again. I clicked on it and that’s when the madness started to happen. The computer screen started to glitch and flicker, confusing me greatly. I tried to see what was up, and I got up to take a look around the computer. While getting up, I didn’t notice the wires in front of my feet and I tripped, and my hands grabbed the computer screen. Then my vision grew weary, and everything faded to black. My eyes opened up and all I saw was white, like a blank document. I soon got a better view of my surroundings, buildings, and then a door farther away from the place. In my hands, I noticed a tablet with notes on it. I walked to it, and read what was on the door. “JC’s Story Floor”. JC was a nickname my family gave me and the name of my account on the laptop. What was happening? Was I dreaming?! I proceeded to the door, opening it. Then my eyes widened in shock. I saw a whole big floor of all the characters I’d ever made. I couldn’t believe it, it was like I got transported into my computer. Then I got approached by one of them. “Hello? Are you new here?” My first character ever, ‘Harry The Talking Camel’ said to me. “Harry! It’s really you!” I say in excitement. “Wait a minute, Julian… How?!” Harry said in excitement and shock, and gave me a hug. I wrote Harry as the hero in my superhero comic/ story as the titular character. “Wait, the creator is here?! How did he even get here?” One of my comic characters, Cool Jule said. ‘Cool Jule’ was an avatar I used in my comic series ‘Crappy Wish Granter’. All my characters gathered around me, including the villains. I had told them about how I must’ve gotten transported into the computer. I decided for the time being that I would explore the worlds I created here. Then Harry walked up to tell me something. “That notebook in your hands, I’m guessing it can let you write or draw new things in here while you stay” Harry told me. I tested it out by drawing a pie and it appeared in front of me, before I went to explore. I started by going into my horror story, ‘The Shadows of the Forest’. I looked around the place and it was so real, just like I had described it. I could see the spooky haunted forest and house. The ghost characters were around the forest. Then there was the bank where my main character, Matt worked. It honestly felt way too good to be true, like I was in a dream. But I figured I might as well just enjoy it while it lasted. Walking to the bank, I could see Matt and his friends, Frank, Eric, Peter, and Patricia. We talked for a good few minutes on the latest stories I’d created. “So, a ‘Shadows of the Forest V’ in the works?” Matt joked, making me chuckle The 4th story had always been the conclusion. Sometime later, I asked where the hooded ghost and all the other villains of the series were. They told me to try Bad-Anon, a place where all the villains of my stories came together to talk. It was in the world of my superhero comic/story Harry the talking camel. It was one of the buildings of Desert City. Once again I was in amazement, looking at all the buildings of the city I had envisioned in my mind writing those superhero comics for so long. I went to the bad guy building and could hear conversations that made me laugh. I could see the villains in there, villains of ‘Harry The Talking Camel’ consisting of The Zombie, Man- Camel, and Dr. Darkmatter, as well as villains from other stories which were ghosts, and even a pirate and some sea monsters. “I’m the best villain, I had the most effect on the character!” An evil priest said. “Well at least I was smart enough to stay alive at the end of my story” Harry’s enemy, The Zombie said. “Oh come on, your name’s the Zombie, of course you’re probably gonna stay alive! Or, you’re not even alive!” The Hooded Ghost said. “Room for one more?” I asked all of them. “Oh the creators here! Makes me wonder why, considering we’re the antagonists and stuff, but I guess since we have importance to the stories, that’s reason enough.” A mad scientist character, Dr. Darkmatter said. “Yeah that is definitely a reason. Just wanted to explore more of the worlds I created. What do you guys do?” I asked them. “Well we can visit characters from other stories” Man-Camel said. “Oh really, How?” I say in curiosity. “Well you know the short fiction website you use to submit stories, we can travel there.” Man-Camel replied. “Oh, that makes sense. But I have another thing to say guys, when I really think about it…. I relate more to the villains of my stories. I’ve always wanted more people to see my stories, and just have them become popular, but I could never achieve that for so long. It’s like I would always fail at it, ironically like the villains.” I told them. “Julian, we get it. But just like us, we can’t always change how our life goes, or have to wait for our achievements. But I can see your fame in the future, from your great creativity” The Zombie told me, making me smile. “Thanks, guys” I said, before leaving. While walking down the fictional city, I saw a restaurant. I used my virtual notebook to draw a roast beef sandwich and it appeared next to me, and I took it and ate it. I exited the Desert City world, back onto my story floor. I walked through the floor, looking at the doors to the story worlds. One story caught my eye as I walked down, Fish World Adventures. The same story that had glitched up my computer and caused me to get inside in the first place. I entered the door to that story world, and once again I was amazed. Beautiful oceans and fish creatures surrounded me. It was like something out of Finding Nemo, but just so unbelievable. I swam through the water, advancing deeper into the abyss, seeing the fictional seaweed, plants, and creatures. I decided to take the portal into the land. In my story, there were fish creatures that had similar lives to humans, and ended up taking care of a group of people that crashed their ship, and then soon a kid eventually got transported to the place as well. As I swam through the place, I eventually got pulled over by some octopuses, claiming I needed to see the ruler, King Flipper the dolphin. They took me to his room, and I met the fictional sea creature. “Oh my, how fishy! It’s Julian, the creator?” He said, flabbergasted, and shaking my hand, and my fingers touched a strange thing he was holding but I shrugged it off. “Yeah, weird SEA-ing you here!” I said, with a pun making him laugh. “Well it is pretty surprising to see you here, but I do have some work to do around this place, so you might have to leave pretty soon” He said. “Wha… Okay. If you say so” I said back in surprise. I exited out the place, swimming around and around. Then I noticed something strange, really deep darkness into this sea. I couldn’t remember writing in stuff like that, so I swam deep into the dark underwater. That’s when I noticed these chains, leading to a boy and a dolphin being locked up on coral. “Wait a minute, is that you, Jario?” I said in surprise. Now it made sense why I hadn’t seen him throughout this world. “Why are you here? You’re the main character of my story” I said, wanting to know. “Julian… The ‘king’ is false, he captured us, and placed us here, and stole my role” The true king dolphin said. “He hacked into the writing of the story? So that’s why this story glitched up” I said, and realized the truth. “Yes, the truth hurts, doesn’t it?” A voice said behind me. “You!” I said, before getting a punch to the face, dropping the notebook. “Well it looks like I have a valuable tool now, sea monsters, kill him!” The evil character growled. I then quickly freed Jario and the dolphin, and we all swam out quickly. “I still have your notebook!” The Villain shouted at me. “How are you gonna use that? Only I can use it!” I asked confidently, knowing I had beat this guy. “It analyzes your fingerprints, which I have obtained!” He said. Then I realized what that thing my fingers touched earlier was. That clever villain, who was he? I grabbed Jario and Dolphy, and left the place. “How did this even happen, guys?!” I asked the 2. “You remember those special fish medals you wrote about that lets people turn into a fish character? He used that to turn into a fish, and now somehow he’s hacked into the story, rewriting everything!” Dolphy said. “But who is that guy?!” I asked. “We don’t know, no one does. He literally erased our memories of who he was. But I do know this though, he’s been planning to hack into your settings, and delete all your stories. Somehow he’s figured that out!” Jario said. “No! All my characters will be homeless, all my hard work gone. We’ll need help!” I said. We swim back to the doorway, encountering sea monsters along the way. I raced to the story floor, shouting out to all the characters. “Julian, what’s wrong?” Harry asked me. “You guys are all in danger! An evil character has managed to hack the story in to the story over there. The same one that glitched up my computer and sent me in here! We have to fight him, he’s taken my notebook! He’s planning to delete all of the stories I’ve saved here” I told all of them. “Oh no! It’s bad enough I deal with ghosts in my stories!” Matt said in horror. The characters and I all grouped together to attack the evil character. We all entered the story, and now we were all in. “False hacked up ruler of this story, show yourself!” I shouted while swimming in the ocean. “Aww, Jule! Nice to see you again, but this time it’ll be your last! I have hacked into your computer using the notebook and within 5 minutes all these stories will be wiped out!” King Flipper said with a grin. “If its war you want, it’s war you’re gonna get!” I shouted, as I started to swim towards him with my army. “Attack!” Flipper shouted, and large sea creatures came out, coming towards us. I raced towards the evil character and punched him. I tried to get the notebook back, but he slapped me with his tail. I saw all my other characters fight the sea monsters. Harry, using his super strength, kicked all the monsters away from attacking him. The Zombie and the other villains grabbed an octopus and swung it at the other monsters, driving them away. “Time to pull out the big guns… Apoy, get Jario!” Flipper shouted. ‘Apoy’, I remembered him. He was an evil demon-like shark monster that breathed fire. “Oh boy, this is gonna be way too hot to handle!” I jokingly said. Apoy came out and clawed at Jario, and roared flames. “We have to stop them quickly, soon that virus will take effect and delete everything!” I heard Matt talk behind me. “Wait a minute, delete. Of course, this is inside a Microsoft word document after all” I said. “Guys, I gotta run! I have a plan!” I shouted to the other characters. I swam to the top of the world, and jumped out of the ocean, now on the tools. I grabbed on to clipboard and slowly climb up before I get pulled down. “Prepare to die and join the rest of your characters!” Flipper growled at me. “Oh no you don’t! I’m gonna delete un-do all the damage you’re doing!” I yelled at him, and gave a punch. The killer whale then hit me with his nose. “I will not let you delete me twice!” He shouted at me, and continued to punch, and punch. “Wait… What do you mean twice?” I asked “I knew it would be a matter of time until the truth” Flipper said, before revealing his true identity, as a human. I recognized it within a few seconds, and was in shock. Thomas. The same character I deleted in the horror story I quit writing. “Thomas? It was you, that did all of this?!” I asked, my mouth open wide like a cartoon character. “Yes, I am Thomas. After you deleted me, I took over your pathetic story, and my plan would eventually work if you hadn’t come along and destroyed everything! Now, time for deletion!” Thomas snarled, and punched me several times. I kicked him back and climbed up to the top of the document. Thomas grabbed a pencil tool, and I grabbed another one as well. “Well looks this is a draw!” I said, holding the pencil as a challenge. Then Thomas quickly erased the pencil. “Crap” I said in defeat, before a swing plummets me down. Thomas grabbed me and laughed. “Say goodbye to all your creativity” He said to me, pointing to the timer at 15 seconds. “No!” I shouted. Then with all power I had left, I punched Thomas upwards, and he dropped the notebook. I jumped and fell to grab it. “Un-do everything he’s done!” I typed into the notebook. “NO!” Thomas yelled Then as I fell back into the ocean story world, I get picked up by an octopus. Jario runs up and hugs me. “You beat him!” He joyfully said to me. I looked around as the story returned back to normal. The surroundings near me started to change. Then I saw the mouse arrow appear and grab Thomas, and slowly pulled him to the undo button. “No! No… No! It’s not fair! NO!” He yelled before being pulled in and then forever gone. After all that, things went back to normal. I was able to return back to my real home. I eventually returned to the world of my characters a couple weeks later, to tell them how my life’s been up to date. “Well I’m happy to say, I’ve been making some new stories better than ever!” I said to them, and they all clapped. “Of course nothing’s changed too much. But I have felt a bit bad about those un-finished stories, and you know what, great ideas hit me and I was able to finish those other works, including Fish World Adventures. It really is a good experience to start a project and then to see it end in a satisfying conclusion. And news flash, I’ve recently gotten into a creative writing class. It’s awesome! My new friends there have really been enjoying the stories I write. And recently, i kinda felt bad for Thomas, so i gave him his own story, while i continued mine with the work i do. My stories haven't been this popular in a long time. But usually the best parts of my weeks are after I finish a story.” “Because of just knowing the great worlds my imagination creates. Turns out I don’t need hundreds of ratings to tell me I’m a good writer, because if I’m happy with my creations, that’s good enough for me” The End